legendofthegalacticheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA)
Legend of the Galactic Heroes (銀河英雄伝説 Ginga Eiyū Densetsu) referred to as Heldensagen vom Kosmosinsel is the main OVA series that ran from January 8, 1988 – March 17, 1997. Released on home video during four separate periods, this OVA comprises 110 episodes of varying length, culminating in a total of more than 2,800 minutes of animation. Though only something of a cult classic in Japan, LOGH has since been re-released on both DVD and Blu-Ray. The main OVA series is divided into four parts or seasons. *The first season ran from December 1988 to June 1989. It included 26 episodes of 24 minutes each. *The second season ran from July of 1991 to February of 1992. It included 28 episodes of 25 minutes each. *The third season ran from July of 1994 to February of 1995. It included 32 episodes of 27 minutes each. *The fourth and final season ran from September of 1996 to March of 1997. It included 24 episodes of 26 minutes each. In addition to the main OVA series, several additional OVA prequel series were also produced. Currently, there appear to be no plans for any of the LoGH animated production to be released outside of Japan. Plot For almost two centuries, the monarchic and the democratic have been in constant battle. The series focuses on the exploits of rivals Reinhard von Lohengramm and Yang Wen-li as they rise to power and fame in the Galactic Empire and the Free Planets Alliance, respectively. Episode List Season 1 The first part (or season 1) covers the volumes 1 and 2 of the original novels, adding some prequel stories (episodes 9 and 11) and original stories (parts of episodes 13 and 14). The main theme is Reinhard von Lohengramm's rise to power, mirrored by Yang Wen-li's unwillingness to go beyond his military duties and assume a similar position in the Free Planets Alliance. *Episode 001: Into The Eternal Night *Episode 002: The Battle Of Astate *Episode 003: Birth Of The 13th Fleet *Episode 004: Empire's Afterglow *Episode 005: The Kastrop Rebellion *Episode 006: The Knights Of The Rose *Episode 007: Iserlohn Captured! *Episode 008: Cool, Clear Artificial Eyes *Episode 009: The Klopstock Incident *Episode 010: Jessica's Battle *Episode 011: The Actress Exits *Episode 012: Invasion Of The Imperial Territory *Episode 013: When The Rain Of Grief Comes *Episode 014: Liberation Of The Frontier Zone *Episode 015: The Battle Of Amlitzer Starzone *Episode 016: New Trends *Episode 017: Before The Storm *Episode 018: The Lippstadt Conspiracy *Episode 019: The Yang Fleet Goes Out *Episode 020: Bloodshed In Space *Episode 021: The Battle Of Doria Starzone *Episode 022: Courage And Allegiance *Episode 023: The Fall Of The Golden Tree *Episode 024: Whose Victory? *Episode 025: The Day Before Destiny *Episode 026: Farewell, The Old Days Season 2 The 28-episode second part (or season 2) covers the volumes 3 to 5 of the original novels. Reinhard von Lohengramm achieves almost all his goals: the Goldenbaum dynasty is finally overthrown and the Free Planets Alliance is defeated and occupied. One of the main themes is the comparison between a corrupt democracy and an efficient dictatorship and the moral issues of such a situation, with Yang Wen-li standing for democracy because a corrupt democracy can be amended, while a dictatorship can only be overthrown by force, and a wise dictator is an exception. *Episode 027: First Battle *Episode 028: Portraits *Episode 029: One Thin Thread *Episode 030: Lost Things *Episode 031: The Inquiry Committee *Episode 032: War Without Weapons *Episode 033: Fortress Versus Fortress *Episode 034: Repatriation *Episode 035: Determination And Ambition *Episode 036: Thunder *Episode 037: The Abduction Of The Young Emperor *Episode 038: The Arrow Is Released *Episode 039: A Departure *Episode 040: Julian's Journey, Mankind's Journey *Episode 041: Operation Twilight Of The Gods: Ragnarok *Episode 042: Invitation To A Requiem *Episode 043: Gjallahorn's Roar *Episode 044: Phezzan Occupied *Episode 045: The Cold Wave Arrives *Episode 046: Admiral Yang's Ark Fleet *Episode 047: Seeking A Free Universe *Episode 048: The Double Headed Snake: The Decisive Battle of Rantemario *Episode 049: The Darkness Before Dawn *Episode 050: Battle After Battle *Episode 051: The Battle of Vermillion, Part One *Episode 052: The Battle of Vermillion, Part Two *Episode 053: Sudden Change *Episode 054: Long Live The Emperor! Season 3 The 32-episodes third part (or season 3) covers the volumes 6 to 8 of the original novels. *Episode 055: After The Ceremony, The Curtain Rises Again *Episode 056: To Earth *Episode 057: The Kunmel Incident *Episode 058: Visitors *Episode 059: Past, Present And Future *Episode 060: The Magician Is Captured *Episode 061: Invitation To An Opera *Episode 062: Blood Running Down The Stairs: Cascade *Episode 063: Holy Land *Episode 064: Holiday's End *Episode 065: Against All Flags *Episode 066: Under The Golden Lion Flag *Episode 067: Twilight Of The Gods Again *Episode 068: To El Facil *Episode 069: The Battle To Retake Iserlohn *Episode 070: The Prodigal Sons Come Home *Episode 071: The Battle of Mar-Adetta Starzone, Part Two *Episode 072: The Battle of Mar-Adetta Starzone, Part One *Episode 073: The Edict Of The Winter Rose Garden *Episode 074: The Long Road Ahead *Episode 075: Rolling Thunder *Episode 076: Eve Of The Festival *Episode 077: To The Windy Corridor *Episode 078: Spring Storm *Episode 079: The Battle Of The Corridor, Part One *Episode 080: The Battle Of The Corridor, Part Two *Episode 081: The Battle Of The Corridor, Part Three *Episode 082: The Magician Doesn't Come Back *Episode 083: After The Festival *Episode 084: The Disappointing Triumphal Return *Episode 085: The Order To Transfer The Capital *Episode 086: New Government In August Season 4 The 24-episodes fourth part (or season 4) covers the volumes 9 and 10 of the original novels. *Episode 087: Premonition Of The Storm *Episode 088: In The Distant Frontier *Episode 089: Roses At Summer's End *Episode 090: Rumbling *Episode 091: Burgeoning *Episode 092: The Urvashi Incident *Episode 093: For Pride *Episode 094: Rebellion Is A Hero's Privilege *Episode 095: The Two Great Ones Strike Each Other *Episode 096: Live By The Sword... *Episode 097: Die By The Sword *Episode 098: Endless Requiem *Episode 099: The Approach Run Toward The Future *Episode 100: Long Live The Empress! *Episode 101: Invitation To Rebellion *Episode 102: A Challenge To Arms *Episode 103: Cosmic Mosaic *Episode 104: Toward Peace, Through Bloodshed *Episode 105: Planet Of Confusion *Episode 106: Stehibalm Schloss Burns *Episode 107: The Crimson Star Road *Episode 108: Bloodthirsty Maiden: Brunhilde *Episode 109: The Golden Lion Flag Loses Its Light *Episode 110: Dream: To See It To The End Production Staff Production Main Cast Theme Songs Opening Theme *Opening **Skies of Love (Phase 1) **:Songwriting song - filled Akiyoshi / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **I am waiting for You (II) **:Songwriting song - filled Akiyoshi / arranger - Mori Hideharu **Sea of the Stars (Phase 3) **:Song Lyrics - LISA / Composer - Kawabe Makoto / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **Must Be Something (Phase IV) **:Song - Hitomi today / songwriting - Department Himeno Makoto / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **Kid (the first stage Gaiden) **:Song - AKEMI / songwriter - David Himeno / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **Story of Time (Second Phase Gaiden) **:Song - AKEMI / songwriter - David Himeno / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato Ending Theme *Ending **Over the bridge of light (Phase 1) **:Song songwriting - Ogura Yoshi / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **Prelude to the Journey (Phase II) **:Song songwriting - Ogura Yoshi / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **Farewell Song (Phase 3) **:Song Lyrics - Ogura Yoshi / composed and arranged - Stars win **Bridge of the Universe (Phase IV) **:Song songwriting - Ogura Yoshi / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **Description (Phase 1 Silver Valley Gaiden) **:Song Lyrics - Ogura Yoshi / Composer - Ogura Yoshi, Abe Mio / arranger - Takezawa Toyo **Long relationship (the first stage of the morning dream Gaiden, Song of the Night) **:Song Lyrics - Ogura Yoshi / Composer - Hiroshi Kakizaki / arranger - Takezawa Toyo **When the die when the celebration (the first stage stigma Gaiden) **:Song Lyrics - Ogura Yoshi / Composer - Akira Akira Osamu Yoshimi / arranger - Takezawa Toyo **Aurora Adagio (Phase 1 Star Gaiden billion, billion light) **:Song Lyrics - Ogura Yoshi / Composer - Takao Kisugi / arranger - 孝輔 Onozaki **Our trail (Phase II Gaiden Spiral Labyrinth) **:Song songwriting - Ogura Yoshi / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato **The promised future (second half Gaiden II) **:Song songwriting - Ogura Yoshi / arranger - Shinsuke Kazato Other *Galactic Empire Anthem ~ Valkyrie is Thy Courage *:Music Arranger - Shinsuke Kazato *Union Flag Anthem: Feel Free, Planet of Freedom and Free People, Revolution Of The Heart *:Song - recorded live by fans attending / lyrics - filled Akiyoshi / Music Arranger - Shinsuke Kazato